Hao's Boredom
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Hao Asakura is bored and decides to find something to do. Bring on the chaos for all the Shaman King characters. (Hao is OOC)
1. I'm bored!

**Hao's Boredom**

by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **Hao Asakura is bored and decides to find something to do. Bring on the chaos for all the Shaman King characters. (Hao is OOC)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Humor

**Warning: **Swears every now and then.

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own Shaman King.

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm bored!

Everyone in the Asakura house had something to do that day. Yoh was listening to music, Anna was supervising Manta who was cleaning floors, Faust was reading, Horo Horo was eating, people were doing random things (A/N: I refuse too name all the good guys) and Ren was meditating. As for Hao (A/N: By the way, just to let people know, it's after the Shaman Fights and Hao is living with Yoh while his followers are doing random things on their own)... well, ok, _almost_ everyone in the Asakura house had something to do. Hao had absolutely nothing to do. He sat there on the couch continuously changing positions from arms crossed to arms un-crossed and back to crossed. He couldn't think of anything to do. Finally he got up and went for a walk just as every one went to their separate rooms.

While Hao was walking down the driveway a thought stuck him, giving him an idea to relieve him of his boredom. He smirked evilly as his plan came together.

"This just might work." he said to himself.

The brilliant plan Hao had just thought of was too, one by one, bug the crap out of everyone he knew. He already had his first target planned out: Tao Ren.

* * *

**A/N:** That's chapter 1! Hope you all liked it. Unfortunately "How to bug the crap out of Hao" was reported and taken down so I no longer have that story. Also I took down "What if Sasuke was a nice guy?" just in case. Sorry about all this. I will also be changing my name to Crystal Moon so watch out for that. Again sorry for the trouble and gomen for the lack of updates. READ & REVIEW! 


	2. Target: Tao Ren

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter 1. I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks for all the reviews.

**To DarkDaughterofDestruction:** I get my inspiration from almost anywhere, especially when I'm bored. I can't really help you on story ideas, sorry, but they have to come from the writer or it's not really authentic. Yes Chocolove is going to be here, and just for you I am going to really bug him. Thank you very much for your review and I hope you keep reading.

**To Asakihe: **Thank you for your review and here's your update!

**Disclaimer: **looks around before shaking head Nope. Still don't own Shaman King.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Target: Tao Ren

The Asakura house had a wonderful set up with a courtyard on the inside and everything. It even had two floors (A/N: Only one floor in the anime and manga but who cares).

Ren's room was on the second floor near the back of the house, slightly hidden by a sakura tree that was thick with blossoms at the moment. (A/N: All good guys + Hao live together). The blossoms were thick enough that if someone were to hide in them they would not be spotted.

Hao quickly went to the back of the house and climbed up the tree until he was level with Ren's room. Silently he peeked into the room looking to see what the spike haired shaman was doing.

The chinese shaman was sitting on his bed silently sharpening his Kwan-Dao. He was completely unaware of the annoying things the older Asakura twin had planned as he continued what he was doing.

Hao readied himself on his branch before tapping the window a few times and hiding in the cherry blossoms.

Ren came up to his window after hearing the tapping noise, opening the window and looking around. He muttered something Hao did not catch before closing the window and returning to his task.

Hao just laughed to himself at the fact that all this "annoying the hell out of people" might actually prove to be fun. He tapped on the window and hid again.

Ren sighed before standing up and walking to his window. He opened it and looked to both sides, up and down, before shaking his head.

"Stupid birds." he muttered under his breath before closing his window and continuing.

Another tap on the window from Hao, found Ren at his window with an annoyed look on his face.

Ren muttered something in chinese. Even though Hao's understanding of the language was limited, he could tell by the tone of voice that Ren had just said "Fuck" in his native tongue.

Hao sighed. Ren returned to to what he was doing after closing the window and curtains.

"How easy Tao's are angered." he said to himself laughing slightly.

He was about to tap on the window when it opened and he was confronted by a pair of golden eyes.

"Oh... hi Ren!" he smiled happily acting innocent. (A/N: Him? Innocent? Maybe next Shaman Tournament there buddy)

"Go bug someone else."

Hao pouted. "Awwww. But it's so much fun to bug you, my easily angered Tao."

"Hao Asakura I am not yours! Now go!" he said deathglaring him.

"You're no fun." he sighed before jumping down and walking away.

Ren watched him go, making sure he left before sighing and returning to what he was doing.

"Now I need someome else tobug. But who?"

He looked at the house as he pondered who would be his next target.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! A nice long chapter. By the way this story will be quite long due to the fact that I will make Hao bug every Shaman King character out there. I will not be changing my username anymore. Tell me who he should bug next. And for god's sake don't tell me to bug Yoh. I am bugging him last so don't even ask. Anyone but Yoh and put a suggestion also please! Next chapter could take a while since first I must find a list of all the Shaman King characters. If anyone has a useful link with all the characters on it that would be nice, and I will mention you in my next update. The more help I get to find the character list the faster I update. Your reviews inspire me! READ & REVIEW! 


	3. Target: Horokeu Usuei

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **Yay! Chapter 3! Oh my god, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how much you all like this story. I really hope this can be good enought to replace "How to bug the crap out of Hao" Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Unless everything magicallygoes my way in the next 30 seconds, I still won't own Shaman King. :30 seconds passes: Nope I still don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Target: Horokeu Usuei 

Horokey Usuei a.k.a Horo Horo. Most like ly the only person in the Asakura house to try and beat the four hour eating record. He could eat out the whole Asakura house twice. He was Hao's next target. He was... in the kitchen of course!

He was sitting at the table, a giant pile of food in front of him. Everything from cake to old Valentine's Day chocolates were piled on the table in front of him.

Hao peeked through the window and smirked. For some odd and unknown reason there was a cord that went from Horo's pile of food to where Hao was. The god of practical jokes was definetely on Hao's side that day.

Horo reached for the pile again and Hao pulled on the string. The pile went zooming away from Horo's hand, causing the Ainu to screm in horror. Hao just managed to stop himself from laughing as Horo went jumping over the table to catch up to his buffet. Hao kept the string moving around the kitchen watching as Horo tumbled oevr everything trying to get to his food.

"Noooooooooo! Please come back food. My stomach needs you!"

Hao stopped the cord right in front of the window and put on a mask (A/N: Very scary so I win't explainit. Imagine it yourself.) Horo went to his food and hugged it happily when a shadow came over him. He looked up and screamed, sliding backwards away from the freaky thing at the window.

The thing started laughing.

"Hey!" yelled Horo. "I know that laugh. HAO!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Oh god! You should've seen your face. That scream was priceless!" he laughed removing the mask, letting his hair flow again.

"The fuck was that for!"

"I'm bored. Do you get it yet?"

"Whatever! Can I go back and eat?"

"Yeah. Sure." said Hao while walking towards the back where the library was. "Thanks for the laugh!" he waved back at Horo still laughing.

Horo sweatdropped before picking up his pile of food and returning to the table to eat.

* * *

**A/N:** For Nirah-chan, this chapter is short. I don't wanna bug someone she likes. Lol. Next target is Manta. Thank you to Jenn for the suggestion of using Horo. Read & Review! 

Horo Horo: Thanks Hao! I almost got a heart attack!  
Hao: Oopsie.  
Nirah: DIE :chases after Hao with baseball bat:


	4. Target: Manta Oyamada

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **OMG Chapeter 4! I'm happy beyond all reason right now! And since the march break is here I can update even more. After this I need another idea. Who should I bug next? Well anyways read & review!

**Disclaimer: **I am not Hiroyuki Takei, therefore I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Target: Manta Oyamada 

Hao was strolling towards the back of the house after bugging Horo Horo in the kitchen. The midget known as Manta Oyamada was his next target. "Shorty" as Hao Hao had started calling him was in the library reading some book on Quantum Physics or something like that. Hao loved the idea of maybe taking a book right from under Manta's nose. Maybe he could rip a book. Thepossibilities with the short one were amazing. Hao's smile grew wider as more practical jokes and more schemes to bug people floated through his head. He reached the library window and peeked through. There was the midget studying as usual. Hao smirked.

He changed his voice. "Midget." he said quickly.

Manta looked up and around bofore reading again.

"Midget." he repeated quickly again in the same voice.

Manta looked up, looked around and shook his head.

"Midget." he repeated quickly again in the same voice.

This time Manta looked up, picked his ear as if to clean it and continued.

Hao laughed to himself. "Midget."

Manta got up from where he was sitting, grabbed his dictionary and walked to the window opening it. Hao was busy laughing that he hadn't noticed this. Manta looked down at Hao and raised the dictionary.

**BAM!**

A large bump formed on Hao's head as he slumed to he ground.

"Hao, go bug someone else."

"O...k" he said before falling over again.

"Good." said Manta before shutting the window.

"Owwwwww. My head." he rubbed the bump before dizzily walking away from the library.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. That's Manta off the list. So now I need someone new and suggestions. Please be sure that hao does not have to go in the house for it. I want to avoid that. I really hope my cry for help does not fall upon deaf ears. If you want to bug a bad guy tell me where you want them to be since the bad guys do not live at the Asakura house. All the Shaman King characters, minus Hao and the ones I've used, can be out in. I will have all the characters in here.So if yo want to see Hao bug someone let me know. I remind you all that Yoh is the last person Hao will bug, so don't even ask. Same with Anna. Thank you to Nekoian for the Manta suggesttion. Also I mean no offence to anyone in Manta's height range.Read & Review! 

Hao: Ouchies.  
Manta: Heh heh.


	5. Target: Faust & Eliza

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **Bow down to the all powerful yugioh-fan88 a.k.a the Shaman Queen!... Sorry about that. Here's chapetr 5, sorry for the long wait. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ain't mine!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Target: Faust & Eliza

Still nursing the bump on his head Hao walked towards the courtyard. He couls hear small laughs and confirmed it was the neighbourhood lovebirds Faust and Eliza. He peeked around the corner and saw them having a picnic under a tree filled with berries. He smirked and quickly climbed into the tree without being noticed.

Settling himself down on a branch, he grabbed a berry and sniffed it. He made a disgusted face and tossed the berry. A moment later he heard Faust mutter a small "ow".

Hao laughed a little and began dropping berried at different intervals. Eliza continued commenting that it was only the wind but Faust remained unconvinced. Faust sighed and muttered something uncoherent under his breath that Hao did not catch. Hao laughed lightly and continued pitching berries, till something tapped him on the shoulder.

Hao froze, caught by surprise and turned around... coming face to face with one of Faust's skeletons.

"AH fuck!" yelled Hao in surprise, jumping away. It was only about a second later that Hao noticed he was in mid-air and fell.

He landed with a hard thud on the ground next to Faust, who glared at him.

Hao took the hint and stood up quickly, not wanting to be an experiment.

"Thanks for the laugh." he muttered with a small wave as he walked away.

Faust sighed and shook his head, Eliza laughing lightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hao is such a turkey! Sorry for the shortness and the long wait. I can't find the list of who I'm bugging next and I'm trying to update to "More than an obsession". Sorry. Read & Review! 


	6. Target: Marco

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **I'm over my writer's block so here's chapter 6! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don'y own it! But, if I owned Marco, he'd be in little pieces. Lol.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Target: Marco

Hao Asakura was in a really bad mood at the moment. It was almost nightfall and where was he? Out at the park watching an idiot. Hao sighed mentally, promising himself he'd get an aspirin for the headache the midget had given him. (A/N: Evil dictionary!)

While his head throbbed, he tried to figure out how to bug his next target. This one would have to last considering who it was. Oh yes... people thought Hao was evil? Nope. Evil was his next target. Evil was Marco.

The blond four-eyed shaman was resting under a tree, sleeping. Why he was under a tree, Hao really didn't care. All that mattered was that now he could bug the hell out of him. Hao scanned the area to be sure that no one was around. With no one around Hao strolled up to the X-Law.

He stood there, balancing on the balls of his feet before he shot a particle at Marco. (A/N: Don't ask.)

When the particle had no effect on him, Hao brought it up a notch and shot an atom.

Still getting no reaction from the sleeping X-Law, Hao decided to come back to the real world. The smallest thing? Dust.

Not even a sneeze. Hao threw a small rock next... with no reaction. Hao sighed mentally; Marco slept harder than Yoh.

A bigger rock... with no reaction.

A brick... still no reaction.

Ok then... a sink? That had to make anyone wake up, right? Wrong! Not with Marco.

A bathtub maybe? Marco still didn't wanna wake up.

Yaoi Hunter Extrodannaire... how did she get there? Oh well, point was, Marco was still asleep. (A/N: YHE: AHHHHHHH!)

Hao was now in a really rotten mood. The damn idiot was a log! He just wasn't waking up!

Then Hao saw the light... the last random thing lying around him. An old fashioned bomb just lying there. Convinient ne?

Anyways Hao picked up the bomb, but before lighting it and throwing it, kicked Marco on the bottom of the foot to wake him up. Needless to say the X-Law was less than happy to see the elder Asakura.

"HAO!" he yelld standing up and fixing his glasses. "What the hell are you doing here?" he glared, summoning his angel.

During the time that Marco was yelling, Hao lit the bomb.

"Just giving you a little present." he said innocently blinking and tossing the bom at Marco.

Marco leaned closer to it, adjusing his glasses. "What the..." he began asking before it dawned on him. "Uh oh..." was all he managed to say before it blew.

Hao by that time, was already a few miles away, watching him go flying. He smirked.

"X-Laws blasting off agaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" Marco yelled as he was blown away.

_Ping! _was the only sound heard before he blew up into a large smoke X.

Hao grinned as he walked away. His next prank would play out while he was asleep. Everything was ready.

* * *

**A/N: **My best friend, Yaoi Hunter Extrodannaire, is too be thanked for most of the ideas. Thank you! The last parts from Marco were an adaptation from Pokemon, when Team Rocket blasts off, and Mon Colle Knights, when that idiotic prince is defeated. Next up is Ryu! Read & Review! 


	7. Target: Ryu

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **Glad you all love this fic. I'm trying to update but, I'm running out of ideas. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Target: Ryu 

5 am at the Asakura house... all sleep quietly.

6 am at the Asakura house... a few people begin to move around.

6: 30 am at the Asakura house... the fun begins!

Wooden Sword Ryu as usual, woke up at 6: 30 to get his 'do' ready for the day.

However... with Hao Asakura, things would not be normal.

Ryu set his hair easily as usual before going to get dressed. It always took him thirty minutes to get dressed.

In his sleep, Hao could hear Ryu walking around. He smirked although he was sleeping.

Sooooooo... thirty minutes later, meaning seven 'o' clock, Ryu checked hir hair...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE WORLD HAS ENDED! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! HAO ASAKURA IS SHAMAN KING!"

Hao grew a stressmark in his sleep. The world would not END if he became Shaman King!

Yoh walked into the bathroom to check on Ryu and almost fell over laughing.

Ryu's hair was **PINK**! Bright pink like Tamao's hair! Hmmmmmmm... maybe Tamao wasn't a natural pink.

Ryu just fainted as Hao darted out of bed fully dressed, grabbed a piece of toast and ran off laughing.

Why did he run? Well, Ryu figured something out...

"HAO ASAKURA!"

Hao laughed as he ran. Looked like he wasn't going home for a little.

* * *

**A/N: **Riiiiight. That was weird. I need help! Someone who's not at the Asakura house please? Sorry it's so short! Read & Review! 


	8. BIG TIME AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hao's Boredom**

**BIG TIME AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**NEED HELP!**

This story WILL be discontinued unless someone tells me where Lyserg should be when I bug him and what I should do to bug him. Please help me here!

Also, is this story worth it?

yugioh-fan88

P.S: For those of you reading "More than an obsession" I need a looooooooooong list of exercises!


	9. Target: Lyserg

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **Ahhhhhh I'm sorry! Gomen nasai for the long wait! I didn't mean too! Forgive me! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Mine? NO! Shaman King belings to Hiroyuki Takei!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Target: Lyserg 

Osaka graveyard. The resting place of Lyserg Diethel's parents. (A/N: thought it would be in London huh?)

He stood there crying. Today was the anniversary of their death. Thirteen long years and yet he still cried. Though it had been so long... he still couldn't forget.

(A/N: 2:30 in the morning. Don't mind the angsty chapter. XD)

Meanwhile a certain Asakura was having some trouble...

"Pleeeeeease?" he begged the two spirits of Marco and the Iron Maiden.

(A/N: They died! Lol. Sorry Nat!)

"Why should we?" she glared at her nemesis.

"Aw come on! All you have to do is style your hair." he whined, knowing that she didn't like that idea very much.

She sighed. "Will you let us rest in peace after?" she asked getting tired of the fact that he always came to bug them.

"Yes." he said nodding and giving his word.

So finally the pair agreed to help him and went on with the plan. They went in the bushes behind the grave, remaining hidden in the shadows.

"Lyserg." said Marco with a changed voice.

Lyserg, crying, looked up at the voice.

"Dad... Mom...?" he looked at the two spirits and took a step foward.

"We miss you." said Jeanne with a small smile though she was rolling her eyes.

"But... I thought you crossed over." he said.

Marco shook his head, playing perfectly along with the little game. "We're about too. We just wanted to say goodbye." he said.

Hao fell over laughing and went to stand beside Lyserg. "Hey Lyserg. Don't they look familiar?" he asked grinning.

Lyserg glared at the murderer of parents out of the corner of his eye.

"They should! Come out you two!"

Lyserg's eyes widened when he realized who the two spirits were.

"Damn you Hao!" he yelled whacking the Asakura across the face with his pendulum and walking away.

"You deserve that." said both spirits before vanishing.

"Ow..." he mumbled, a little dazed.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again sorry YHE! No flames! Sorry for the long wait! Read & Review! 


	10. Author's note! Votes needed!

**Hao's Boredom**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hello all my readers. Once again I must post an author's note.

This story has been once again put on stand by because I don't know who to bug again.

So I'm giving you two choices: either Anna or Jun.

I will be sending one of those two bungee jumping. I need opinions! Help me here!

yugioh-fan88


	11. Target: Anna

**Hao's Boredom**

**Author's Note: **And the winner is... -drum roll- Anna! Thanks for voting and here's the chapter. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Shaman King.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Target: Anna

Hao laughed to himself as he signed up his unsuspecting victim for... free falling. The gang was at Canada's Wonderland that day and a brilliant idea composed itself when he saw the Xtreme SkyFlyer. How better to prank someone?

Hao saw the group heading in his direction so he quickly went and hid himself... in a bush. As the group passed, someone who managed the ride called out a name. When said person looked up, they snatched her up and strapped her in.

Hao slowly snuck closer, looking like a bush with lego shoes. He peeked through the branches and almost laughed out loud. His victim looked shell shocked. The man running the ride strapped the helmet on her head and assured her that it was perfectly safe before giving the signal to start the ride.

Slowly, inch by inch, the ride pulled her higher. When the ride reached it's maximum height, the man running the ride let her go.

All that could be heard as she swung down was a lengthy 'holy shit'. As she began going back... something went amiss. Halfway up the other way... the rope snapped, sending the Ice Queen flying.

Hao blinked. "Oops..."

A few hours later they found her... and boy was it an ugly sight. (A/N: Too graphic for this rating.)

Hao did his hardest to hold back a laugh... but failed. He fell to the ground laughing his head off, not noticing her spirit rise from the body.

"Asakura Hao..." she said slowly as she seperated from her body completely. "How dare you!" she yelled right in his ear.

Hao blinked. Even though he was used to seeing ghosts, the last thing he wanted was to be haunted by her for the rest of his life. He chuckled and ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I know it's not that long but at least it's an update. Sorry to all Anna fans but I had too. She'll be back... Read & Review! 


End file.
